


Mixing Business and Pleasure

by obi_ki



Series: Director's Choice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Actors, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, London, M/M, Real World Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: A trip to London for a movie premiere has some unexpected surprises for Quin and OB
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Director's Choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801447
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Mixing Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry Amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Amelie).



> Many thanks to LadyDisDayne for her wonderful beta. As always I couldn't resist a few changes so all mistakes are mine. Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit. 
> 
> This story is a follow up of sorts to my only true Alternate Universe fic, Behind the Veneer. If you have not read it, just know that Quin and Ben are actors. They meet and became intimately involved while filming a movie in 1965. Due to the times, they had to hide their relationship but remained together in secret. This fic is set in London in 1973, and uses names of historical figures of that time as minor characters for interaction and story depth. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not read.

Odhran Benneit Kendrick handed the bellboy a sizable tip and whistled as he closed the door that opened into the main room of their posh suite. When the studio had first told him they would be staying at the London Hilton for the premiere of 'For Want of Something More', rather than at the Grosnevor, Waldorf or one of the other classic London hotels, he had been somewhat disappointed. But that disappointment had evaporated when they’d entered the lobby of the modern building. 

Turning to his companion, he smiled. "As a bairn growing up in Ballymena, did you ever dream that you'd be staying in such swank places as this? I know I didnae, especially on some else's quid." 

Quinlan Gordon Jinnai returned the smile as he surveyed the posh room. "Nae lad. When I was a chiseler, I was more concerned with having a few pence in my pocket for sweets and lollies." He picked up a pear from the fruit basket on the table, tossed it at OB and swept his arm around to encompass their surroundings. "Though this tends to lose its luster after twenty years of more hotels than I can count." He looked over at OB with a fond smile, "Though having you with me makes it much more enjoyable. But truth be told, I prefer our bed at home to any other place," he added with a wink. 

OB walked over to the window, gazing down at the view of the Buckingham Palace gardens clearly visible from their twenty-eighth-floor suite. "That's how I feel normally, but not this time. Part of the reason is that this is an actual holiday for us, at least after the premiere. The rest is that it's London and, as a bairn in Crieff, I daydreamed about what life in London was like. To donner around and visit the historical sights, to visit the shoppes and rub elbows with Royalty and the minted." 

Quin's eyes glimmered with amusement. "And now you’re one of the minted. How does that feel, lad?" He asked as he joined OB at the window. 

"Well, there are many levels of minted and I'm definitely not in the class of the Royal family or people like Paul McCartney, Alec Guinness, Sean Connery or Michael Caine. Or you for that matter, my dear Quinlan." His expression became more pensive as he continued. "There are days that I still feel like I’m living someone else's life. It's like this is another role I’m acting out and when it's finished I’ll go back to my old life in Crieff." He reached up and ran his fingertips over Quin's cheek. "But if fame and fortune had vanished when I wake up tomorrow morning, I’d be content as long as I still had you in my life."

"As would I, me ould segotia," Quin replied, pressing OB's fingers to his cheek. "I thank the fates everyday that I agreed to take the part of ‘Nikkos’ after meeting you at that afterparty eight years ago. Money means little in light of our relationship."

"You have to admit you'd miss driving your Jag and Adele's amazing cooking," OB countered. 

Quin laughed. "And heated towels at the club, swimming in the nip, and my stock of Jameson Small Batch. Guess we'll have to make sure we stay firmly entrenched on the rolls of the minted, lad." 

"From your mouth to Hollywood's ears." OB leaned in for a gentle kiss and smiled. "I'm looking forward to playing tourist with you after our official duties here are done." 

"I'm looking forward to that as well," Quin replied.

Officially, they were in London for the premiere of their new film, 'For the Want of Something More' and both men were expected to do interviews and autograph signings up until their appearance on the red carpet. This film was the first time they had acted in together since OB's debut film 'Nikkos' Boys'. Unlike during 'Nikkos’ Boys,' when OB had been a fresh-faced unknown, they shared star status on this film and as such both of them were required to make the rounds promoting it for the next three days. 

"But this time we won't have to play pretend on the red carpet," Quin said. "At least, not to the degree we normally do." 

"True enough," OB agreed. "And I for one am thrilled that I won't have to spend the premiere night with another bimbo who thinks getting her picture snapped with her hand on my arm will spark her big break." 

Quin ran his fingers down the length of OB's chest to his waist. "I'd be more concerned with that hand trying to get into your pants, lad." 

"That's something neither one of us will have to deal with this time around." OB grabbed Quin's hand and pushed it against his groin. "This is the only hand I want slipping into my pants." 

Unlike their many previous appearances on the red carpet over the years, being in London gave them the advantage of escorting family members to the premiere and afterparties. Quinlan was flying his sister in from Ballymena to be his date and OB's mother was coming in from Crieff to accompany him. This would allow them to arrive and leave together and would relieve them from the pressure of playacting for the paparazzi at the afterparties. Lizzie had accompanied Quin to a premiere in Dublin a few years ago, but this would be a first for OB's mother Connie.

"What time does Lizzie's flight arrive?" OB asked. 

"Four fifteen, if it's on time," Quin answered. 

"Mum arrives at four thirty. I'm going to change into something more casual and we can wander around until it's time to fetch them." 

"Sounds good." 

With those words, they each headed into the bedroom the bellhop had placed their bags in. They had requested the four-bedroom suite when they decided that they would be inviting Lizzie and Connie to join them, taking advantage of the cover the family outing provided. Although London was much more liberal than Los Angeles or New York, it did not give them the luxury of showing the reality of their relationship. But sharing the suite would allow them an intimacy that they seldom had the opportunity to experience while travelling. 

In a few minutes they were out on the street, mingling with the myriads of people milling about. Groups of tourists merged with workers and shoppers and bicycles were almost as abundant as cars on the city streets. The vastness of the crowds helped them to blend in and they meandered invisibly through the historic lanes. 

As they entered Hyde Park, the crowds thinned out and they found themselves alone on a short connecting pathway. "It's nice to be able to walk around without having people point and stare," OB commented. 

"That's the nice thing about London. Between the Royal family and the Rock and Roll royalty like the Beatles and the Rolling Stones, lowly actors don't draw much attention from the paparazzi or the masses," Quin replied.

"Works for me." OB gave his companion a wink. "I think I'm really going to enjoy this trip." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By four o'clock they had made their way back to the hotel, meeting the limousine driver they had hired for the trip to Heathrow. Having been in the states for so many years, neither man was used to driving on the left-side of the road and, with the narrow streets and traffic, neither one of them wanted to deal with driving. Plus getting picked up in a limo would be a treat for Lizzie and Carole and both men planned on spoiling the women during their three days in London.

Leaving the limo and driver at the curb, OB and Quin headed into the terminal, checked the arrivals board and made their way to the gate area. Lizzie was arriving first. Her Air Lingus flight would be disembarking at gate A07 in about ten minutes which gave them plenty of time to make their way to the gate. Connie was not scheduled to arrive for about twenty-five minutes so they would have plenty of time to get to gate A31 where Connie's plane would be coming in. 

Here at Heathrow, people paid them a little more attention than in London itself and more than once they heard a whispered "Isn't that Quinlan Jinnai?" or "Look, that's Odhran Kendrick," along with a smattering of camera clicks and flashes. By the time they reached gate A07, a small group of reporters and photographers were trailing them and they resigned themselves to their family reunions becoming publicity photos for the entertainment sections of the nightly newspapers.

Lizzie Jinnai Gallen disembarked with the first group of passengers. Quin's first class booking was a rare indulgence for the working mother of three. OB remained at the edge of the gate area as Quin walked up to his sister, greeting her with a warm hug and gentle kiss on the cheek. The flashes erupting around them drew attention to the reunion and echoes of Quinlan Jinnai spread through the crowd. Luckily, everyone was respectful and courteous and the stares and whispers never became anything more. 

Grabbing his sister's carry-on bag, Quin escorted Lizzie over to where OB stood and OB greeted her in the same way her brother had. "It's great to see you again, Lizzie. It's been too long." 

The last time OB has seen Lizzie was on a side trip to Ballymena two years ago, when he had been filming in Dublin. A break in the filming allowed him to meet Quin at his family home and they had spent a week relaxing together and with Quin's family. Both their immediate families knew the truth of their 'friendship' and, to the town folk and extended family, OB had just been a fellow actor on holiday being shown the sights. 

"Yes, it has. You two have been busy boys the past couple of years. No time for us poor down home folk." Lizzie's smile belied her words.

Quin played along. "Well, the minted are always in demand." A few more camera clicks and flashes accented his words. "Shall we head down and meet your Mum, OB?"

"Yes, she'll be landing shortly." 

They chatted as they crossed to the other side of the terminal, Quin shielding Lizzie as the paparazzi following close behind. This time, Quin and Lizzie stood at the edge of the gate area as OB drew his mother into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your flight?" 

"It was barry. Much more posh than your mum is accustomed to," Connie replied. Quin greeted her with a hug and introduced his sister. The men were pretty sure the women would hit it off, their similar ages and backgrounds giving them more in common than just the two men. 

It took only a few minutes for them to collect the women's bags and get settled into the limousine for the trip back to the hotel. The women were even more impressed by the opulent surroundings than OB had been and, after exploring the suite fully, they had all changed clothing and headed down to the restaurant for dinner. 

The maître-de settled them into an out of the way table at Quin's request, but few people paid them any heed in this high-class hotel. Their meal proceeded at a leisurely pace, the vintage wines through the aperitifs accompanied by enjoyable conversation. Their meals were excellent, the food and presentation befitting an establishment of this caliber. By the time they finished their egg custard tarts, none of them could manage another bite. 

"I won't be able to eat for a week," OB declared as he pushed his chair back from the table. 

"When you were a wee boy you would have eaten all that and been looking for a clootie dumplin’ in two hours," Connie contradicted. 

"And I'd have still been skinny. Now after a meal like this, I'll need to spend two hours in the gym tomorrow morning." 

"Poor bairn," Quin chuckled. "Wait until you're my age." 

When they left the restaurant, they made their way through the hotel lobby to the street. It was a warm night so they wandered along Park Lane taking in the ambiance of the city. The few shops located on the street were closed but they turned into Hyde Park and strolled through it for a bit before heading back to the hotel. They chatted for a few minutes after reaching the suite and then the two women headed for their respective rooms to unpack and turn in for the night. 

Quin and OB settled down on the plush sofa and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, OB found one broadcasting a rerun of 'Doctor Who' and smiled. "This was my favorite show when I was a teenager. My friends and I would talk about the show all the time, imagining what it would be like to board the Tardis and travel through time." 

"I loved Flash Gordon," Quin replied. "The idea of space travel still intrigues me. If I had been born later, I think I’d have wanted to be an astronaut instead of an actor." 

"Maybe you'll get to play a character from another galaxy someday. Travelling in your spaceship and defending peace and justice." 

"That would be fun." A wistful smile appeared on Quin's face as he continued. "I could be the older mentor and you could be my younger student. We could fight side by side and right the wrongs of the galaxy. Maybe we should ask Jorge Sacul to write the story for us. We could star in it and he could direct it." They laughed at the thought. OB lay his head on Quin's shoulder and they settled in to watch the Doctor solve this week's dilemma.

When the show ended, OB headed into the bedroom he had claimed, messing the bed to make it look slept in before he grabbed his schedule for the next day and made his way back to Quin's bedroom. 

OB stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed beside his lover. Sliding closer, he pressed his lips to Quin's. They kissed for a long time, hands sliding over each other's backs as their lips meshed. The intensity that normally accompanied their first moments in bed was surprisingly absent. 

Pulling back, OB looked at Quin with an embarrassed smile. "Am I daft to feel uncomfortable with my mum and your sis in the next rooms?" 

"Then we're both daft, luv," Quin chuckled. "Guess we'll have to settle for just sleeping in this bed for a few days." 

"We'll just have to make up for it after they leave." 

"Something else to look forward to," Quin replied and the two men settled into their customary positions and drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days leading up to the premiere passed in a whirlwind of activity. Between the round of talk show and entertainment news interviews, autograph signings, and other public appearances, almost every minute of the day was filled. The small amount of free time they had was spent in meals and conversation with their visiting relatives. 

The reporters on the red carpet were enamored with Lizzie and Connie, and both women deflected numerous questions about Quin and OB's childhoods. Teasing comments were shared once they were seated in the theater and both men were relieved that Lizzie and Connie hadn't succumbed to the pressuring reporters. The afterparties has been a little more relaxed. Connie's revelation of OB's love of 'Doctor Who' had brought a BBC producer to their table with his business card and a sincere "Contact me if you would like to be considered for the role of the new doctor." 

The evening passed very enjoyably, and both Quin and OB marveled at how different it was from the majority of the premieres they had attended. As expected, Lizzie and Connie had become fast friends and they took pleasure in making their family members blush. Whispered comments about prior trips to Creiff and Ballymena along with memories from childhood added more than a few periods of laughter and rosy cheeks. A pall of regret hung over the group when they left the final party and walked the block back to the Hilton. 

****************

Quin and OB had settled Lizzie and Connie into the limousine at the front door of the Hilton, the women shrugging of the boys’ offer to accompany them to Heathrow. Their flights were scheduled to leave fifteen minutes apart and they could keep each other company until they needed to separate to get to their respective gates. 

"I expect that we may be hearing about some joint vacations if Lizzie and me mum have anything to say about it," OB stated as the car drove off. "With the way Mum was extolling the virtues of Crieff as a vacation spot over breakfast, Lizzie and her brood may be making the trip sooner than we think." 

"We may need to join those trips just out of self preservation," Quin sighed. "Maybe introducing the two of them wasn't such a good idea."

With a smile brought on by that comment, OB motioned to another car parked at the hotel curb. Already dressed in tailor-made suits, fine cotton shirts and silk ties that the dress code of the club required, they settled into the back seat of the Rolls Royce for their first evening out alone. They were headed to a place that they had only heard of by reputation, an exclusive members-only club that their friend Alexander Crion belonged to and had arranged from them to visit. Xan tooted the club praises every chance he got and spent most of his evenings there when he was in London. 

'Annabel's' in Berkeley Square was a haven for the rich and famous. Owned by Mark Birley, it was located in the basement of the famous Clermont Club. The membership roles included Prince Charles, Ian Fleming, Peter Sellers, Aristotle Onassis, Frank Sinatra, Elizabeth Taylor, along with a multitude of other wealthy individuals. Performers at the club included Diana Ross, Ray Charles, and Tina Turner. According to Xan, the performances were always unannounced so it was as equally possible to find a big-name performer or a new discovery on any given evening. 

Both Quinn and OB were looking forward to spending the evening at the exclusive club. Their first day in London they had wandered around mostly unnoticed but, as the premiere drew closer, they had been surrounded by press and eager fans the majority of the time. With the status of the club's membership, they were fairly certain no one would pay any attention to them. 

Exiting the car and dismissing the driver for the moment, the uniformed doorman posted at the rod-iron gate approached Quin and OB immediately. 

"Good evening, Sirs. Are you members?" he asked politely, even though it was obvious he already knew they were not. 

"No, we are not but we have been extended guest privileges by one of the members, Alexander Crion." Quin glanced over to the podium that stood to the right of the gate. "Quinlan Jinnai and Odhran Kendrick." 

The man picked up the leather-bound journal sitting atop the podium and leafed through it. "Indeed. If I could just confirm your identification please, gentleman?"

Both men pulled out their wallets and produced their California driver's licenses. "Will these be acceptable?"

The man looked at the licenses and then back at the men and nodded. "Perfectly. Gentlemen, you have been extended full club privileges for the extent of your time in London. If I can be of any further assistance to you, do not hesitate to ask." They followed him the few steps down the walkway. He pulled open the blue wooden door and pushed a button, opening the doors to the elevator hidden behind it. "Enjoy your evening." 

They entered the elevator and it quickly descended to the lower level. As they stepped off the elevator, they took in their surroundings. To the right was a wooden archway which led to the bar. Leather topped bar stools surrounded the U-shaped wooden bar, intricately carved designs were scrolled through the wood making up the bar's base. To the left was the dining room. A variety of paintings decorated every wooden booth, giving each booth a unique charm. Directly in front of them was the dance floor and behind that was the stage, both currently empty and awaiting the arrival of this evening's performance. Dark wood was used throughout all the sections, giving the rooms a smoky look. 

"Not at all what I expected," OB said softly. 

"Me neither," Quin agreed. "Looks more like an Irish Pub than what I thought a trendy London Club would look like."

"Should make you feel right at home then," a voice said from beside them.

Turning, Quin found himself face to face with a man he had not seen in a few years. "Jim, how the hell are you mate?" 

Before he could reply, Quin turned to OB and introduced the other man. "Jim, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Odhran Kendrick. OB, meet an old friend and occasional partner in crime, James Coburn." 

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Coburn," OB said, extending his hand. "I really enjoyed your performance in 'Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid'. 

"Jim, please. And you and Quin seem to be the stars of the moment, Odhran," Jim replied, shaking the offered hand. "The critics have been raving about 'For the Want of Something More'. With all the pre-release buzz you two have been stirring up, I would expect Sacul to pair you up in a few more films."

"That's more Quin's doing than mine," OB answered. "But anything that keeps me working is a good thing." 

"Agreed. I'm in London working on the 'Internecine Project'. Hopefully the critics will like it as well." 

"Let's grab a table and we can catch up, unless you have other plans, Jim."

"No plans, just came by for dinner. Best steaks in London. They fly the beef in from Texas." 

The host approached the group and brought them to a table in the dining room. Once they had perused the menu, ordered and had the drinks delivered, they began to chat. 

"So how do you and Quin know each other Jim?" OB asked, after taking a sip of his Jameson. 

"We did a movie and a couple of TV guest spots together in the late 50's when Quin was fresh off the potato boat," Jim replied. 

"That joke is no funnier now than it was fifteen years ago," Quin groused but his smile belied his words. 

"I call 'em as I see 'em," Jim countered. 

They settled into a relaxed conversation that continued for the duration of their meal. They had just started in on their desserts when OB elbowed Quin. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked pointing to a couple coming off the elevator. Quin and Jim turned at the same time, looking where OB had directed. 

Few people anywhere would not have recognized the man who had just entered the club. The soulful brown eyes and dark mullett of the thirty something man made him instantly recognizable to billions of music fans around globe. The open jacket and white collared shirt were more casual than Annabel's actual dress code but for music royalty it looked like the strict rules did not apply. The blond woman by his side was probably as easily recognized by the millions of female fans, whose dislike of her was legendary. 

"Indeed it is, my young friend," Jim laughed. "Paul McCartney, one of the princes of Rock and Roll Royalty himself."

"Does he come here often?" OB asked, awe evident in his voice.

"Often enough from what I hear. Though tonight he's probably here because a band of his protégées is performing. Heard of 'Badfinger'?"

OB nodded at the same moment as Quin shook his head. At that moment, the McCartneys moved from the lobby into the theater section of the club. 

Looking at OB, Jim said, "I expect you’ll be staying for tonight's show." 

Quin replied before OB could. "I guess we will. I'll have to go over and say hello to Paul and Linda on the way to our table."

"You know Paul McCartney?" both men said in unison. 

"We've crossed paths a few times over the years at various premieres and benefits but I first met him during the Beatlemania days," Quin replied. "I was filming in London in the spring of 1964 and did an uncredited bit as a roadie in a 'Hard Day's NIght'."

"Guess that connection debunks your lowly actor status, Quin," OB commented with a smirk. 

Without bothering to reply, Quin rose from his chair and gestured in the direction of the theater. "Shall we move on, gentlemen?" 

The three men left the dining room and Quin led them into the theater. The hostess in the doorway smiled as they walked past, a softly spoken, "any table" directing them. Quin continued towards the stage, stopping a few feet from where Paul stood in conversation with four long-haired young men. 

Linda McCartney noticed him first and tapped her husband on the shoulder. 

"Well, wonders never cease. Quinlan Jinnai. It's been a while." Paul said as he crossed the few steps between them and extended his hand. 

"Yes, a couple of years. I was filming in Scotland and we got together for dinner. Linda was expecting if I remember correctly." 

"Yes, for Stella. She turned two last month," Linda answered. 

"Time flies," Paul said with a smile. "Didn't realize you were a member at Annabel's." 

"I'm not, but that may change. We're here as guests of a friend from the states. And I am being rude." He turned to his companions and pointed first to OB then to Jim. "Paul and Linda, meet my fellow thespians, Odhran Kendrick and James Coburn. OB and Jim, meet Paul and Linda McCartney." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," OB replied as he extended his hand to Linda and then to Paul. He smiled shyly and added, "Though I must admit the poor Scottish bairn in me thinks I must be dreaming and any minute I'll wake up in my bedroom in Crieff."

Paul laughed. "There are days I have to pinch myself too. Life can take some pretty drastic turns from what you envision as a boy." Paul extended his hand to Jim. "Good to meet you, Jim, though I think I've seen you here before. 

"Yes, I am a member and spend time here whenever I'm in London. Only place in town you can get a decent steak," Jim replied. 

"True enough. And I'm sure I've seen more than one of your movies. I'm a sucker for Westerns." Paul turned back to Quin. "I saw your picture in the Times a few days ago. A new film?"

"Yes, 'For the Want of Something More'. It premiered at the Odeon two days ago," Quin answered. "OB co-starred in it. We've been here for about a week doing the press junket." 

"I read some great reviews," Linda commented. "Sounds like it will be a success." 

"We can only hope," OB agreed.

"Let's grab a table and catch up before the show starts," Paul said as he moved towards the center of the room. 

Oval tables seating two, four, or six people were spread through the room. They settled at a table for six. The conversation ranged through a variety of subjects from films, to music, to current events, and even delving into Irish politics for a bit. 

Paul and Linda were telling them about the recording sessions for their latest Wings album. Wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle of London, the band had spent a month in Lagos, Nigeria recording the songs for the album which would be released in December. 

Suddenly Paul looked over at the men sitting at the table. "Do you three have any plans for tomorrow?" 

Quin looked at OB and then replied, "Nothing specific, we’ve just been doing some sightseeing and relaxing for a couple of days before heading back to the states. What about you, Jim?"

"I don't need to be back on set until Monday."

"How would you guys like to be on the cover of our new album?" With that question, Paul explained the title of the album and the concept he had in mind for the cover. Paul had hired photographer Clive Arrowsmith to do the shoot and wanted a few more people to pose with him, Linda, and Denny Laine. He had already arranged for Clement Freud, Christopher Lee and John Conteh to come out for the shoot and adding the three men would give them a nine person total for the picture. 

"Are you game?" Paul asked. 

"Sure, it sounds like fun," OB replied while Quin and Jim nodded their agreement. 

Paul pulled a notepad out of his shirt pocket and quickly scribbled down his address. "We're going to get together at our house in the midafternoon for drinks and a late lunch and then we'll go over to Osterley Park a little before dark to set up." 

The band took the stage and conversation at the table ceased as the music filled the hall. Everyone seemed to enjoy the band and, in what seemed like no time at all, the night had passed. Everyone said their goodnights and reconfirmed the plans to meet at the house the next afternoon. 

Quin and OB headed out of the club and easily found their driver waiting at the curb. It was a short ride back to the hotel and they were soon ensconced in the suite. 

“After eight years together, I’m still learning things about you that I didn’t know,” OB exclaimed. “And how is it that you never mentioned that you knew Paul McCartney? Especially since you had dinner with him two years ago.” 

“Never came to mind, I guess,” Quin replied. He moved behind OB and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “I’d been filming in Scotland for a month while you were filming in Atlanta so when you came to Scotland a couple weeks later, I had more pressing things on my mind.” With that comment, he put words into action as he pressed his firming flesh against OB’s cloth covered ass. 

OB pushed back before turning and grasping his lover’s hand. “I have a few pressing matters that I’d like to get into myself, so get naked. As much as I’ve enjoyed our family time, just sleeping in that bed these past few nights has been torture.” 

“Well, far be it from me to deny you,” Quin said, pulling his partner towards the bed. 

Clothing was tossed into piles on the floor and soon the men were entwined on the bed. Lips joined and hands wandered as kisses and caresses replaced conversation. Need soon overrode any chance of a drawn-out lovemaking. Quin reached for the lube on the nightstand and quickly prepared his lover. Pushing into OB’s body, soft moans filled the air before their lips met once more. The sounds of slapping flesh got faster and faster as Quin reached down and grasped OB’s penis. His hand moved in tandem with his body and soon both men stilled as the strength of their climaxes washed over them. 

Quin rolled over on the bed and pulled OB into a long probing kiss. When their mouth separated, OB grumbled. “Fuck. Too fast.” 

Quin smiled at his partner. “What’s wrong with hard and fast?”

“Nothing, but after four days of abstinence I would have liked hard and long, “OB quipped. “But we don’t have to be anywhere until mid afternoon tomorrow so we can order in breakfast and then spend our morning seeing just how long we can go.” 

“Be carefully what you wish for, my own,” Quin countered. “I’m very good at drawing things out.” 

OB pulled his partner’s hand to his come splattered penis. “Challenge accepted.” 

Not bothering with any comeback, Quin pulled his lover into his arms, drew the covers up over them and kissed the top of OB’s head. Sated by their lovemaking, it was only a matter of moments before they both drifted off to sleep. 

OB awoke to the feel of Quin’s hands stroking along his arms and back. He kept his eyes closed, relishing the feel of his lover touching him so gently. It wasn’t until one of those hands slid down to his hardening cock that his eyes finally opened. “Morning luv,” he said, his hands pulling Quin’s face towards him. 

The offered kiss was more important than his reply, so Quin leaned in and covered OB’s mouth with his own. They kissed in a leisurely manner for a number of minutes before the sound of OB’s stomach grumbling made him pull back. “Food first. After all, we’ll need energy for the rest of our morning plans.” 

Quin rose from the bed and walked over to the phone on the desk. He dialed room service and ordered an assortment of the foods he and OB enjoyed. He turned back towards the bed to find his lover staring at him with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. “Breakfast will be here in about fifteen minutes.”

OB rolled onto his back and reached down to grab his firming cock. “That should be enough time for an appetizer.” 

Quin walked over to the bed and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “The last thing we need is to be interrupted or overheard by a room service attendant.” He reached down for OB’s free hand and tugged him up. “Let’s get dressed and have breakfast. We’ll need the energy.” 

OB rose from the bed reluctantly and headed into the bathroom in his adjoining room. He went through his ablutions on automatic, his mind already focusing on their later plans. 

When he reentered Quin’s room fifteen minutes later, dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, the room service attendant had just finished arranging the food on the small table. He watched Quin hand the woman what he knew would be a generous tip and, with a smile, she exited the room. “Smells wonderful,” he said as he sat down in one of the chairs. 

Quin moved to stand behind the chair and leaned his chin on OB’s head. “Not as good as you do,” he replied as he placed a kiss on OB’s wet hair. His fingers caressed OB’s cheek before he stepped back and sat in the other chair. 

They shared very little conversation as both men dug into the hearty breakfast. This was the first time they had ordered from the hotel’s room service menu and were pleasantly surprised to find the quality of the food matched the meals they had eaten at the hotel’s restaurant. Getting a decent full Irish breakfast was impossible in LA so they had both enjoyed the opportunity to feast on the grilled tomatoes, mushrooms and baked beans accompanying their eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. 

When their plates were empty. Quin poured them each a second cup of tea and opened the walking map of the city they had obtained when they first arrived. He gazed at the map for a couple of minutes and then pointed to a spot on the map. “Cavendish Avenue is only about a mile from here and, since it’s a pleasant day, I thought we could walk. Is that okay with you?” he asked his lover. 

“Sure,” OB replied. “Paul said to come wearing black jeans and boots and he would provide the shirts for the photo shoot so we don’t need to bring anything.” He looked over at the clock on the wall and then drank down the rest of tea. Setting the cup back down on the table, he rose. “Gives us three hours to kill before we have to leave and I have plans for those hours.” He walked over to the door and engaged the privacy lock before returning to the table and reaching out his hand to Quin. “Coming? 

Quin took OB’s hand, rose from his seat and leered at his lover. “More than once, I hope.” 

Tugging his partner towards his room, OB detoured to the door to lock it as well before smiling at Quin. “This bed looks like it could use some activity. Shall we?” 

The men separated at the bed, setting their attention to getting out of their clothes. Quin laughed when he turned to see OB pulling down his jeans. “Commando? Anxious?” 

“Damn straight,“ OB replied, reaching for the waistband of Quin’s briefs. “Quicker this way,” he added kicking off his jeans. 

Quin stepped out of his jeans and briefs as he reached for his lover’s stiffening cock. “I thought you wanted slow.” 

“We have plenty of time for slow, fast, and even some in between.” OB reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Brand new. Let’s see if we can empty it.” 

“I think you sometimes forget I’m way on the far side of thirty,” Quin grumbled. He pushed his lover onto the bed before twisting the cap off the small bottle. “But I’ll give it my best shot.” 

Any reply OB might have made was swallowed in the kiss Quin claimed as he spread out over him. One kiss melted into another and another until both men were panting. Quin moved on to OB’s neck and collarbone, gentling his kisses so he didn’t leave any visible marks. 

By the time Quinn had finished laving his attention on OB’s nipples, he was squirming and moaning. “Get on with it already,” he ordered, trying to reach the bottle of lube.

Quin grabbed OB’s hand and held it against his side. “Patience, love. All good things come to those who wait.”

“Less waiting and more coming, damn you,” OB growled. 

Quin just laughed and slid further down his lover’s body. When his mouth reached the stiff cock, he leaned in for a lick. “Mmmm,” he mumbled before sliding his lips down the length. OB’s moans filled his ears as he slowly feasted on the enticing flesh. He sucked at the tip before trailing his tongue along the stiff column. Up and down he moved, sucking intermittently but never keeping to one thing long enough to push his lover over the edge. Suddenly, fingers tangled in his hair and pulled.

“Stop teasing, you bastard,” OB snarled. “Either finish me off or I’ll do it myself.” 

Quin looked up and smirked. “Last night you complained I was too fast, now you’re complaining I’m too slow. Make up your mind.” But before OB could think of a comeback, he swallowed him down and with a few hard sucks he was rewarded with the addictive taste of his lover’s come. When OB finally went limp beneath him, he reluctantly released his prize. He slid up the bed and stretched out next to him. 

When OB reopened his eyes, he rolled into Quin’s arms. He rested there for a few moments and then reached down to grasp the hard cock pressed against his leg. “Your turn. Suck or fuck?” 

“Roll over and grab the lube,” Quin ordered as he pushed on OB’s shoulder. 

Doing as he was told, OB rolled onto his side, grabbed the lube and handed it back to his lover. In seconds, slick fingers were inside him and, in his  
post-orgasmic state, it took very little effort to get him ready. He felt a few drops of lube splash onto his hip as his lover coated himself and then the sweet slide of Quin’s cock pressed into him. He was happy to have Quin moving slowly at first, the long slow strokes drawing out his pleasure. They continued that way for a time, the hard cock filling him perfectly and his own cock slowly hardening. 

Although Quin enjoyed many facets of sex, this slow lovemaking was one of his favorites. He loved drawing it out, relishing the feel of his lover’s body holding him, ratcheting their pleasure up in tiny increments. He sometimes thought he’d be happy to stay like this forever, though he knew that wasn’t possible. 

After an unknown amount of time, reality set in and OB started to move in counterpoint to Quin’s thrusts. Soft moans filled the room and Quin took the hint. He began to move faster, his thrusts deeper and before he could hold back, his orgasm rushed through him. When he realized that he had left his lover behind, he reached over to take him in hand, but OB pushed his hand away. 

“Can you reach the lube?” OB asked and a rush of arousal washed over him even as he slipped from his lover’s body. 

Quin rolled over and grabbed the lube, passing it into OB’s hand in an echo of his earlier motions. Oily fingers pushed into him, quickly followed by the bulk of his lover’s cock. This time there was no slowness, as OB pulled out and thrust back into him at a rapid pace. It was only a few minutes before OB’s pace stuttered and Quin felt his lover’s release fill him. 

OB pulled his softening cock from Quin’s body and pushed him onto his back so he could lay against him. His head resting in the hollow of Quin’s shoulder, he reached up and stroked his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you. I thank the Fates every day for bringing you into my life,” Quin replied. 

“Not the Fates, Jorge Sacul,” OB quipped. “Not that we can ever tell him that.” 

“True enough,” Quin replied. “Now, I could use a nap after all that exercise.” 

OB reached over, set the alarm and settled back into his lover’s arms, happy to follow Quin into sleep. 

*** 

When the alarm woke them, both men rose reluctantly from the bed. They headed for separate showers, dressed in black jeans and t-shirts and met back in Quin’s room. Quin took another look at the map before folding it and tucking it in his back pocket. They headed to the lobby and out into the day. 

As they made their way through the London streets, a few people noticed them but no one was obtrusive about it. They smiled at the people who made eye contact with them and otherwise just walked leisurely. As they reached the residential streets, the people thinned out. They enjoyed the scenery and chatted about the things they saw, happy to just be together. 

They reached Cavendish Avenue all too soon. There was a group of about fifteen people standing on the sidewalk across the street. A woman was speaking to the group as they looked at the house and it was obvious they were on some type of walking tour. Giving a nod and a smile to the group, they approached the attendant standing at the rod iron gate. Before they could introduce themselves, the man had the gate open and was directing them to enter. 

“Mr. Jinnai, Mr. Kendrick, the group is in the garden around the back of the house.” 

They thanked him and headed onto the property. They could hear voices, so it was easy to make their way to where everyone was gathered. 

Paul greeted them with a smile. “Quin, OB, glad you guys could make it. Grab yourselves a drink and something to eat.” 

There was a table under an awning filled with a large assortment of food and another filled with glasses, liquor, beer, wine, and ice. They walked over to the table, Quin pouring himself a few fingers of Jameson’s while OB grabbed a bottle of Guinness. They moved to the buffet table, each filled a plate and moved to sit with the rest of the group. 

Quin had worked with Christopher Lee on a film years before so he enjoyed catching up with the older man. Like their encounter at the club the night before, OB was a bit awestruck to meet the veteran actor who was so well thought of in the motion picture inner circle. The other men in the group were new acquaintances for both he and OB so they enjoyed getting to know them. The afternoon passed in easy conversation, everyone sharing tidbits of information about their work or their lives in a relaxing atmosphere. 

All too soon, it was time to leave for Osterley Park. They were each given identical black t-shirts and long sleeve wool overshirts to wear for the photo shoot. Cars arrived to bring them to the park, so they settled into the vehicles for the ride. The cars entered the park through a private back entrance and they made their way over to a secluded area that had been closed off for the shoot. 

The photographer and his crew had come over ahead of them to set up the lighting and equipment. Since almost everyone was either a musician or an actor, they were experienced at this type of shoot, making it easier for the photographer to get them arranged to his satisfaction. The backdrop being used for the photos was a section of the brick wall that enclosed the park which also prevented any disruptions for the shoot. 

Clive’s assistant worked to get them into position. He had Jim, John and Christopher set up against the wall, with Jim standing on a box in the middle to elevate him. Christopher and John were standing to Jim’s left with their left hands pressed against the bricks. Quin was standing in front of Jim, a little to his right, and OB was positioned to Quin’s right with his left arm behind Quin’s back. Paul was in front of Quin while Clement was crouched down at Paul’s left. Linda had squatted down in front of Clement and Denny was knelling in front of John. 

It was very similar to shooting a static movie scene, with Clive calling out instructions as the shutter on his camera clicked. Look left, look right, act as if someone is chasing you. All these instructions had people shifting, grasping each other’s shirts, placing arms on shoulders and looking in various directions. The assistant had them reposition slightly a few times but the bulk of the shots were taken in that order. Since it was now dark, Clive had a large spotlight directed at the wall and they could hear the people on the other side of the wall speculation on what was happening. 

Even with the small breaks they took to change the lighting, the whole shoot was finished in about an hour. Clive seemed happy with the poses he had captured so his people started taking down the equipment. The group stood around chatting for a few more minutes before Paul suggested they head back to the house. 

Quin turned to him and smiled. “We’ll have to take a rain check. We have an early flight back to LA in the morning and I still have to pack. It’s been great seeing you and thanks for including us in this. It was fun.”

OB echoed Quin’s comments. “This was a blast. It was such an honor to meet you and be included in this.” 

Paul looked at the men and smiled. “I’m glad it all worked out. It was good to meet you OB and great to see you again Quin. Keep in touch.” 

“You too.” Quin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, jotted something on it and handed it to Paul. “Call me the next time you’re in LA and we can get together.” 

“Come on, we’ll drop you off at the hotel,” Paul added as he took the paper. 

“It’s okay, we’ll walk. Its only a couple of blocks,” Quin countered. “Take care everyone.” 

With a quick wave, Quin and OB headed into the main section of the park. There were a few people on the paths but in the dim light no one was able to see clearly enough to recognize them. They walked in silence, both men taking in the ambience of the city as they made their way back to the hotel. They headed for the suite after stopping at the front desk to arrange a car to the airport for six o’clock in the morning. 

When the door closed, OB pushed Quin against it and covered his mouth in a gentle kiss. “I’m feeling a bit sad to be leaving here tomorrow. Usually premiere weeks are chaotic and stressful but this one has been the exact opposite.”

Quin smiled. “Indeed. I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed since we went back to the O’Shea’s fishing cabin in upstate New York for that week in September two years ago.” 

A smile lit OB’s eyes as he fell into that memory. “Too bad these types of trips are so few and far between. We should make time to do this more often.” 

“I would definitely be on board with more trips like this.” His gentle smile turned lecherous as Quin pulled OB towards the bed. “We have some time before we need to leave for the airport, so let’s use that time to end our vacation with a bang.” 

OB groaned at the awful pun but followed his lover willingly to the bed. “We can always sleep on the plane,” he managed before his mouth and mind were both taken up by more important things.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue – One month later. 

It was almost midnight when OB pulled his car through the gates. He’d been filming since 6am and all he wanted was food, a shower, his bed, and Quin, not necessarily in that order. He parked in front of the guest house and used the covered walkway beside it to make his way to the main house. As expected, the lights above the side door had been left on, but as he was turning the key, he was surprised to see that the lights in the kitchen were on as well. 

“Hello there,” OB greeted as he caught sight of Quin sitting at the table, nursing a glass of Jameson’s. He walked over to his lover and kissed him. He started to pull back but a hand behind his neck drew him back in. He relaxed into the kiss, tongues meeting and exploring. The whiskey Quin had been drinking made his lips tingle and he sighed happily before pulling back. 

“Not that this isn’t a very pleasant surprise, but what are you still doing up? Don’t you have an early call in the morning?” OB asked before taking a long sip from Quin’s glass. 

“I do,” Quin replied, “but I took a nap earlier so I could be awake when you got home.” 

Confusion was obvious on OB’s face. “Again, not complaining, but why?” 

“You got a package in the mail today from London and I wanted to be with you when you open it,” Quin answered, pulling a cardboard box from the chair beside him. 

OB looked even more confused as he took hold of the box. “Who would be sending me something from London?” 

“Well there’s one way to find out, love. Open it,” Quin chuckled. 

“Smart ass,” Obi-Wan retorted, putting the box on the table and reaching into a drawer for some scissors. When he got the box open, it contained a smaller box padded all around with newspapers. He pulled the cover off the smaller box and gasped when he saw the contents. Inside the box, he found three long playing records albums with dark covers. 

OB stared at the content of the box and smiled. “Well, here it is.” He took the first LP jacket out of the box and held it up. “Band on the Run. This is amazing.” He tried to hand it to Quin but he shook his head. 

“I got a box too,” Quin explained. “The one at the bottom is autographed with a personal message. 

OB lifted the second record up and pulled the bottom one out of the box. Written in black marker on the white section of the back cover was a note. “OB, Thanks for being part of the gang, Paul.” 

A smile bloomed on OB’s face as he flipped the record over and studied the picture on the front cover. “Well, I must say I never expected to be part of something like this. With Paul’s fame, I’d say this’ll be popular long after my status as an actor fades away.” 

“You have many more years as an actor, love,” Quin replied. “Don’t sell yourself short. I on the other hand…” 

Quin’s comment faded off when OB drew him in for a kiss. When OB pulled back, he laughed. “The popularity of your last two action flicks would contradict that statement. We’ll see Hijack 3. 4 and 5 before your days are done, love.” 

“From your mouth to the movie exec’s ears,” Quin quipped. 

“I stand by my statement,” OB retorted. “Paul McCartney will be like Beethoven, still a household name a hundred years from now.” Looking at the image of the group, he took in their assortment of poses highlighted in bright spotlight. His eyes shown with humor as his smile widened. “And the fact that your wide-eyed expression was because my hand was squeezing your arse will always be our little secret.”


End file.
